


La naissance du clown

by Micht



Series: Chroniques du monde secret [1]
Category: DC Comics, The Secret World
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micht/pseuds/Micht
Summary: L'origine du Joker dans un monde sans Batman mais avec des monstres et de la magie. Et des abeilles magiques.





	La naissance du clown

**Author's Note:**

> Le Joker appartient à DC Comics et Secret World Legends à Funcom.

Les films et les jeux vidéos l’avaient pourtant prévenus, ne jamais accepter de servir de cobaye à une organisation mystérieuse. Jack les avait tous mis dans la liste des ‘’contre’’ mais le seul argument présent dans celle des ‘’pour’’, l’argent, raflait la mise.

Qui voulait vivre vieux, de toute manière ?

Et le voilà donc, par un matin pluvieux, couché sur un lit de laboratoire. Il avait mit son plus beau costume, déjà pour impressionner mais, surtout, parce que le reste avait subit une attaque sournoise d’un arbre ayant confondu son immeuble pour un accoudoir. Il adorait ce costume, du reste, le violet étant sa couleur préféré. Et puis, un peu de couleur dans tout ce blanc ne pouvait pas faire de mal !

Le laboratoire était rempli d’appareils étranges et de mixtures encore plus bizarres. Le symbole de l’organisation l’ayant engagé, un lion bleu devant une épée, se trouvait sur un mur. Le Conseil de Venise, voilà comment elle s’appelait. Jack ne savait rien d’elle. Quelqu’un l’avait appelé hier pour lui demander si un poste de testeur de médicament expérimental l’intéressait. Ils avaient eu connaissance du nombre impressionnant de médocs qu’il avait prit au cours de sa vie pour soigner ses multiples pathologies. Il avait d’abord refusé, il était déjà occupé par sa création de blagues pour son futur show. La personne lui avait ensuite dit le salaire.

« Mon show peut attendre, pas mon loyer ! » avait été sa réponse.

Il avait été accueilli avec humanité, un point qu’il aimait souligner dans ce monde pourri. Encore hier, pour impressionner sa copine, un homme lui avait piqué son carnet de note. Il ne l’avait pas brutalisé, non, il avait juste… Ri. Un rire moqueur qui résonnait encore en Jack. Puis Jack avait ri à son tour. Pas par plaisir, non, mais à cause d’un syndrome pseudo-quelque chose qui le faisait rire dans les moments de pression. Et l’autre, là… Il n’avait plus ri. Au contraire, il semblait dégoûté. Il a balancé son carnet dans une flaque en le traitant de taré.

Pseudo-bulbaire, voilà le nom de son problème !

Enfin, cette mésaventure était le cadet des soucis de Jack. Limite, c’était le meilleur truc qui lui soit arrivé. Il avait là aussi fait une petite liste. Sa copine l’avait trompé. La faute à Jack. Son patron l’avait viré. La faute à Jack. Sa copine l’avait quitté. La faute à Jack. Sa mère était morte. La faute à Jack, avait-elle dit sur son lit de mort, le faisant rire et pas à cause de son syndrome. Oh ! Et il y avait ces clowns de cirque qui l’avaient tabassé pour avoir ri quand l’un d’eux est tombé au sol sans que cela fasse partie du spectacle.

Une belle semaine, vraiment.

Il en avait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments, trouvant qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’eux pour déformer la réalité. Elle était bien assez pétée comme ça. Il décida d’allumer une cigarette, un panneau indiquant que c’était autorisé. Il eut à peine le temps de tirer une latte qu’une voix résonna : « Bonjour, Mr Napier, et désolé pour ce retard. Il me fallait régler quelques détails avant de commencer l’expérience.

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes sûr que je peux fumer ?  
\- Ne vous gênez pas. Nos locaux sont prévu pour résister à des dangers plus grands qu’une simple cigarette. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions avant que nous ne commencions ? »

Jack fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer son feu vert.

\- Avez-vous des problèmes cardiaques ?  
\- Pas encore, plaisanta-il en montrant sa cigarette.  
\- Avez-vous déjà expérimenter des événements étranges ? Des visions du futur, du présent, du passé, par exemple ?  
\- Hum. Oui, comme tout le monde, non ? J’ai lu des articles, il paraît que ça s’explique par un phénomène du cerveau. Me demandez pas de l’expliquer, par contre.  
\- Bien sûr. Et enfin, avez-vous peur des abeilles ?  
\- Non. Mais remarquez, je n’ai pas peur d’elles de la même manière que je n’ai pas peur d’un anaconda. Tant que j’ai pas à l’avoir près de moi, ça passe. »

Cette réponse sembla perturber la scientifique. Elle portait une blouse donc Jack supposait que c’était une scientifique. Elle se gratta la nuque : « Voyez-vous, le produit que nous aimerions vous faire tester est un peu spécial. Il s’agit d’une guêpe modifiée.

\- Vous voulez me faire avaler une guêpe ? Ah ! Elle est bonne, celle-là.  
\- Je suis sérieuse.  
\- Oh, je le sais. Mais une blague reste une blague. Si c’est pour l’argent…  
\- La science, vous voulez dire ?  
\- Mon cœur a fait son choix. »

Elle ne rit pas. Elle ne paraissait pas portée sur l’humour, à vrai dire. Une honte quand on s’apprêtait à enfoncer une abeille dans la gorge d’un patient. La femme lui expliqua ensuite l’objectif de cette expérience ainsi que son fonctionnement. Concrètement, l’abeille allait être enfoncée de force dans la bouche de Jack à l’aide d’un tuyau et d’un système de cloison pour la pousser à y aller. Les modifications génétiques de l’abeille devaient guérir la plupart des handicaps mentaux et, sur le long terme, guérir jusqu’au cancer ou le sida.

Ses mots à elle étaient bien plus compliqué, bien entendu.

Avoir un tube dans la bouche ne fut pas une expérience des plus plaisantes pour Jack. Il pensa à l’argent qu’il allait recevoir et, d’un seul coup, trouva le tube en plastique plutôt agréable. « L’abeille ne devrait pas vous piquer. C’est en fondant dans votre organisme que ses fonctions curatives se libéreront.

\- C’est comme un bonbon ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette femme semblait froide comme la mort. Peut-être parce que les sons qui sortirent de la bouche de Jack furent « mnecmmeonon ». Jack vit l’abeille se faire repousser par la cloison jusque dans sa bouche. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas contente. Son bzz caractéristique était assourdissant. Finalement, elle pénétra dans la bouche de Jack qui l’avala d’un coup. Elle ne lui fit pas mal. Jack la sentit se diriger jusque dans son estomac.

C’était trop bizarre.

Trop drôle, aussi.

Puis le vrai fun commença.

Jack vit le monde disparaître dans un tourbillon étoilé.

Il le vit réapparaître dans ce même tourbillon.

Il vit les premiers hommes se prosterner devant des êtres ailés.

Il vit la chute des Dieux.

Il vit la vérité de ce monde.

Il se mit à rire.

Rien n’avait de sens. 

Les Humains ne savaient rien de leur monde, les Dieux se croyaient supérieurs mais n’étaient que des insectes face à des pouvoirs encore plus grands et ces pouvoirs plus grands n’étaient que des pantins prisonniers de leurs propres désirs. 

Tous se pensaient importants. Tous voulaient dominer. Le dragon vert, la pyramide bleue, la croix blanche, le lion bleu et le bateau violet. Ils avaient tous leurs plans, leurs petits secrets. Les fous. Ils n’étaient que des chiens courant après le facteur. Une fois qu’ils l’auraient attrapé, qu’est-ce qu’ils en feraient ?

Rien n’avait de sens.

Enfin, il les vit.

Les Rêveurs.

Il vit leurs visages et, enfin, comprit que ce monde n’était qu’une illusion amusante.

Une vaste blague.

Il entendit un rire. 

Son rire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et inspira de l’air. Cela sonna comme la première bouchée d’air d’un nouveau-né. La pluie qui frappait sa peau brûlante lui apprit que le toit n'avait pas résisté  
à l'explosion. Autour de lui, le laboratoire était entièrement détruit. Les produits chimiques avaient volés dans la pièce et, surtout, sur lui. Son costume avait légèrement fondu. Un si beau costume... La scientifique, elle, était couchée dans un coin. Brûlée au point d’être méconnaissable. « Le karma, Madame, voilà la leçon du jour ! Me mentir sur vos petites expériences s’est retourné contre vous ! Ou vous avez juste oublié d’éteindre le gaz, il faut faire plus attention, voyons. »

Il ne reconnaissait plus sa voix. Pas qu’il se souviennent de l’ancienne mais celle-ci était plus… Folle. Plus libre. Sa douleur à la bouche expliquait peut-être cela. Il trouva un objet en métal et se regarda. Ses cheveux avaient tournés au vert. Toute sa peau était devenue blanche. Ses lèvres… Des coupures formaient un sourire permanent. « Un plus pour un comédien... » De nouveau, il se mit à rire. Sa blague était vraiment bonne ! 

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il voulut se rappeler son ancien nom. Cela commençait avec un j… John ? Jack ? Oh, et puis, diantre. Puisque ce monde n’était qu’une blague, autant avoir un nom qui allait la rendre meilleure.

Il était un blagueur. Il allait faire de bonnes blagues. Des blagues sanglantes. Ils allaient tous comprendre que leurs plans ne sont rien, comparé à un bon vieux rire. 

Il allait devenir le Clown Prince du Rire.

Le monde allait entendre et se souvenir de son rire.

Le Joker était né.


End file.
